Forgive Me
by vespertine dreams
Summary: After his actions at the safehouse in episode 3.06, can Becker regain Connor's trust? Slash- Connor/Becker. Reviews welcome.


Forgive me.

"Connor?" The young man didn't turn around, just kept walking away from him. "Connor, please, wait."

Connor didn't stop until he reached his office, going in and kicking the door shut behind him, effectively cutting off Becker's next words. He kept replaying it over and over in his mind, the look on Becker's face as he stood there with the gun.

"_You're all under arrest."_

_Danny had looked up at him, standing above them, weapon raised. "Oh, you have got to be joking."_

_Becker's expression hadn't changed. "My orders are to take you back to the ARC. I have been authorised to use deadly force if necessary."_

He knew that Becker had just been following orders, that he had been playing along in order to quash Christine Johnson's attempts at taking over the ARC. The others all knew that too and had accepted it, forgiving him even. Connor's view of events was a little different to theirs, though. It wasn't their boyfriend who had been holding the gun.

"Connor, I'm coming in. I'm not going to have this conversation through a door."

Becker pushed open the door and came into the room, eyeing Connor as though expecting him to turn and yell or hit him or, well, anything but what he saw. He sat down next to the younger man, reaching over to take his hands. They were shaking slightly and, when Connor looked up, he saw the barely concealed hurt. It made his heart plunge to know that he was the cause.

"I am so sorry that I couldn't warn you," he said, "but it had to look real."

Connor looked up after a moment and met his eyes. "You pointed a gun at me," he said quietly. "You threatened me."

Becker drew him into a tight embrace, feeling him resist at first before giving in. He could still feel the tension, the slight tremble in Connor's body as he held him close.

"I thought I'd lost you to _her_." Connor's words were muffled against his shoulder.

At that, Becker moved away, his finger under Connor's chin to raise his face. "Connor, I will gladly spend my life making amends," he said, looking into those big brown eyes. "I hate that I had to hurt you."

He leaned in for a kiss, unsure as to whether Connor would push him away.

"Promise me you'll never do that again."

Becker nodded without hesitation. "I promise."

Connor moved then, sliding his arms around Becker's neck. When Becker kissed him, passionate and hard, he responded, letting the tension of the past few hours drain away.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Becker said eventually. "Come home with me tonight."

Connor allowed Becker to pull him to his feet, following him to the door, and then paused.

"I can't; what about Sid and Nancy?"

Becker shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure that Abby can look after them for the night."

"She could if they were at her house, but I don't actually live there at the moment," Connor admitted. "Not since her little brother arrived and needed somewhere to crash."

"So where are they? And, more importantly, where are you staying?"

Oh, Lester was going to kill him. He had been more than clear on the fact he wanted no one to know that he'd let Connor have his spare room but Becker was only going to keep asking and worrying until he told him.

"With Lester. He found out I was sleeping in my office and offered."

"Why didn't you say something?" Becker asked. "You could have stayed with me."

Connor wasn't sure how to answer that one. It was way too soon to even be discussing this and now he wasn't sure if Becker had mentioned it out of pity or because he actually wanted Connor to stay with him. Knowing that he would only twist himself in knots thinking about it, he said,

"I need to collect Sid. Lester was a bit cross with him this morning and made me lock him in one of the capture pens."

Becker frowned. "Why, what did he do?"

"He ate Lester's briefcase," Connor admitted, looking a little embarrassed as Becker laughed. "And the contents."

They made their way to the pens, where some of the stray creatures they had brought back were being held. The intention was to release them once an anomaly opened into the right time period. In the end pen, behind the thick metal bars, sat Sid. He looked up miserably. Connor unlocked it and let him out, apologising to the eager little creature as he fawned for attention. When Sid nudged at Becker's ankle with his nose, the other man stooped to pet him.

"Bring him with you," he said. "I'm sure that Nancy will be fine; Lester will feed her."

Connor smiled. Now he knew that Becker was really trying, after all, he was willing to let Sid into his home even after hearing about the Diictodon's latest escapade. He took out a leather dog harness from his bag and fastened it around Sid, clipping a lead to it. It was quite effective so long as he remembered to keep the lead out of Sid's reach. Otherwise, he was left holding a piece of frayed, chewed leather while Sid was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" he asked when he saw the amusement on Becker's face as he stared at Sid. "He's heavy to carry but he wanders off if I put him down." Glancing down at Sid, he said, "It's alright, mate, he's not laughing at you." He passed the end of the lead to Becker and said, "Just for that, you get to walk him."

He set off toward the exit, making sure he took the route though the detector room. Sid would certainly follow him, which meant that Becker had to as well or risk losing Sid. It would serve him right for laughing, Connor thought. He knew it looked ridiculous, the little Diictodon waddling along happily in his red doggy-harness. Add to that the sight of the tough, special-forces Captain Becker holding onto him and it was just a shame he didn't have a camera.

Five minutes and a good deal of teasing from his soldiers, Becker finally caught up with Connor at the door. He was standing with Danny, watching, a huge grin on his face. Danny was one of the few at the ARC who knew about their relationship, only him and Abby. Being Connor's best friend and partner in crime, Abby had known all along but they hadn't intended to tell Danny. Unfortunately, he had caught them in a compromising position during one of his break-ins, or security tests as he liked to call them.

"Don't say a word," Becker growled at Danny, seeing the smirk that the other man gave him.

Danny's smirk widened, "Wouldn't dream of it," he said. He cast one more look at Becker and then turned to leave, chuckling.

-------

It was half past one in the morning when Connor was awakened by an insistent bleeping sound. He blinked in the darkness, trying to focus, as Becker mumbled,

"What's going on?"

Disentangling himself from the warm body currently wrapped around him, Connor dragged himself reluctantly out of bed. He yawned as he dug his mobile out of his pocket, wanting nothing more than to climb back into bed with Becker. Unfortunately, if he ignored this particular call, his life wouldn't be worth living.

"It's Lester," he told Becker before answering it.

"Where the hell are you?" Lester demanded.

Connor dropped back onto the bed, Becker leaning in closer to listen in. They could hear the high keening sound in the background.

"Actually," Lester continued, "I don't care where you are. That bloody pet of yours won't shut up. It has been wailing for the past two hours! I would like to get at least a little sleep tonight."

"She's probably just missing Sid," Connor told him. "She's lonely."

He smacked Becker on the arm as the man started laughing, moving away from the phone so that Lester wouldn't hear him.

"Connor, get back here and deal with it." With that, he hung up.

-------

Connor let himself into the flat and came face to face with Lester. He was standing in the hall in his blue striped pyjamas as though he had been waiting for Connor to arrive. From down the hall, the high wailing stopped abruptly as Sid bounded up to Connor's bedroom and muscled the door open. It was at that point Lester noticed that Connor wasn't alone.

"Captain Becker." Lester gave him an uneasy nod of acknowledgement, taking in Connor and Becker's dishevelled appearances.

"I should go," Becker said.

Connor reached back to grab his hand. "No, don't. Is it OK if he stays?" he asked Lester.

He saw the look on Lester's face, remembering the list of rules he'd been told when he first moved in. No bringing your friends to stay, Lester had said. After the day he'd had he really didn't want Becker to leave, however. Connor just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep with the reassurance of his boyfriend's arms around him.

"It's not breaking the rules. You said no friends over but he's-" Connor couldn't get the words out. This was worse than coming out to his parents. "I mean, we're-"

Becker took pity on him then. "We're together," he told Lester.

The man stared at them for a few moments.

"Oh, very well. But tell anyone about this and I will make your life a living hell," Lester told him before turning and going to his bedroom. He called back over his shoulder, "And you are taking him to work tomorrow morning."

End.


End file.
